Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to reeling control methods and apparatus. More particularly, this invention relates to a coiling control method and apparatus having selectable reel and/or reel speed functions for facilitating the pouring of a moving product into a coiling reel under a variety of coiling situations. The product may be made in a bar, merchant, rod, tube or wire mill. The invention may also be applied to laying heads or laying cones associated with wire and rod mills. Hereinafter, the invention will be described with reference to a bar mill for illustrative purposes only.